Price to Pay
by Alexis1
Summary: The End of Days has arrived in Sunnydale. The Scoobies and the Fang Gang must work together to stop it. When the Powers intervene what price will they have to pay?


Price to Pay  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. All credit to Joss Whedon and Fox.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The End of Days has arrived in Sunnydale. The Scoobies and the Fang Gang must work together to stop it. But what price will they have to pay?  
  
  
The Magic Box was unusually quiet for a Friday afternoon. The sign on the door read Closed and the few who were inside were in no mood to talk.   
Willow and Tara sat reading, refreshing their knowledge of spells and incantations that could protect and harm, muttering under their breath and consulting each other every so often.   
Dawn sat with them, practising her control of the energy being the Key gave her to use.  
Giles, Wesley, Fred, Xander and Anya sat preparing the weapons, Fred and Anya providing the enthusiasm the others so lacked.  
Buffy, Spike, Faith, Gunn, Angel and Cordelia were in the back room, practising their fighting skills. Buffy was tackling Spike to the ground and Angel was checking that Cordelia knew what she was doing with the crossbow she held in her right hand.  
Tonight was the big night. The End of Days was due to rise at 11.59pm. When dawn broke tomorrow, the world could be a very different place. If they won, the hellmouth would stay closed for the next 300 years. If they lost the world would be totally destroyed. Hard to believe the fate of the world and all its inhabitants once again rested on the shoulders of so few.  
  
"I'm exhausted. I'm gonna take a nap while I can." Cordelia sighed, wiping her forehead with a towel. She'd be honing her crossbow and kicks for around an hour, pretty good for a mere mortal she thought.  
"You did well."   
Buffy smiled, impressed at the former cheerleader's stamina. Twice she'd knocked Buffy sideways with powerful kicks that Angel had obviously taught her.   
Spike lay on his back after she'd tripped him then sat on him with a stake pointed at his heart.  
"Bloody hell peaches! How the hell do you turn her into a fighter?"  
Angel grinned, another unusual occurrence and patted Cordelia on the back.   
"Practice. And a little bribery."  
Cordelia whacked him before going into Giles' office and lying down on the air mattress.   
For all her bravado she was terrified. This would be the biggest thing she had ever faced and….  
"No! No! No…."   
The vision took hold of her, rendering her limbs immovable.   
Angel was with her within seconds, along with Spike and Buffy.   
He held her arms to her side and rested some of his weight on her stomach so she couldn't thrash around and hurt herself.   
Tears flowed down her cheeks and she moved into his embrace as the vision began to clear.  
"Shhhh, I'm here…shhhh."  
He rocked her back and forth slowly, stroking her shoulder length hair away from her face.  
"Finish up training. I'll let you know when she's better."  
Buffy and Spike returned to the training room as Angel directed and began sparring.   
"I still can't get used to seeing that."  
"The powers work in mysterious ways." Spike replied, ducking under her roundhouse kick and sliding a leg under hers, trying to knock her over.  
Buffy jumped and missed it, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.  
"I win."   
She let him go and plopped down onto one of the crash mats they'd been using all afternoon.   
"You alright slayer?"  
She nodded.  
"I gotta ask you something."  
"The same thing you've asked me to do the past 3 apocalyptic battles?"  
"Protect Dawn."  
"Always."  
Buffy stood.  
"Get some rest. And drink. We need you at full power tonight."  
She walked towards the door but paused before she got there.   
"Spike?"  
"Wha-" he asked, turning around.  
Suddenly her lips were meshed with his and her arms twined around his neck.   
The kiss lasted less than ten seconds but it was enough.  
She pulled away first and stepped back.   
"Thank you."  
Then she was gone, leaving a very confused Spike in her wake.  
  
Buffy grunted heavily as she leapt from behind a tombstone and sent a rather fowl smelling Heftak demon sprawling to the ground.  
Angel plunged his sword into the creature's back and watched as it shrivelled up.  
"Nice work."  
Angel nodded and the pair started the walk back to the magic shop.   
"Does it always hurt her that bad? I mean, those visions look…"  
"Excruciatingly painful? They are. At the beginning it wasn't that bad but its been getting steadily worse."  
"She's really changed. I remember the Cordelia who wouldn't stake a vampire in case it ruined her outfit."  
"So do I. But now, she's so essential to us…she looks after me when I get hurt, she buys my blood, she files, she has visions, she fights with us…I don't know what we'd do without her."  
"I'm glad."   
At the quizzical look he gave her, she elaborated.  
"That she found you and you found her. Kinda like Spike and me. The most unlikely people in the world to become friends…"  
She stopped. She really didn't want to continue that sentence because it would probably lead to things not exactly suitable to discuss with your ex.   
He obviously had the same thought and changed the subject swiftly.   
"Ready? For tonight I mean?"   
"As ready as I'll ever be. I've faced worse. I mean fighting Glory literally sent me into a catatonic state. What else could happen?"  
"Don't tempt fate."  
"How about you?"  
He shook his head.  
"I just can't shake this feeling that something…something is going to happen."  
  
"4 small crossbows."  
"Check."  
"4 large crossbows."  
"Check."  
"3 crowbars."  
"Check."  
"Assorted wooden stakes."  
"Check."  
"Knives, sword, holy water, crosses…I think that's it. Add the other bag and that should be enough." Wesley said, standing up.  
"Yes, quite. And the flame thrower and gun your friend Gunn managed to procure…our arsenal is complete."  
Both men looked solemnly at the weapons spread out on the floor.   
"Tonight's the night."  
Giles took his glasses off and used his handkerchief to clean them.   
"Do you think we have a chance?"  
Wesley found himself unable to answer.  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"Anya, I love you so much." Xander whispered, from the depths of the kiss he was sharing with his wife.   
His wife. He just couldn't get over how good saying that- thinking that- felt.  
"I love you too. I just hope you've got enough love for someone else."  
"What are you talking about? I only love you-"  
He stopped when she took his hand and placed it palm down over her stomach.   
"A little someone else."  
"You mean..?"  
"We're gonna have a little Xander or Anya running around."  
"How come all the important things in my life happen when the world could end?"  
  
"Hey B- Buffy."   
Faith looked nervous as Buffy entered the bathroom.   
"Hey."  
There was an awkward silence in which neither wanted to fill.  
"Look Faith-"  
"Buffy-"  
They smiled nervously.  
"I just wanted to say sorry. For all I did."  
"Apology accepted. No point in holding a grudge when the world could end tonight."  
"Do we hug?"  
Buffy smiled.  
"I think that would be OK."  
  
The time had come. The weapons were issued and after one last briefing about their plan the group set off to the ruins of Sunnydale High School.   
"Dawn, listen to me. If anything gets out of hand, hide somewhere safe and don't come out until one of us comes to get you. OK? And if you need help call -"  
"Spike. I know the drill."  
Buffy slung her arm around her sister.   
"I love you Dawn."  
"I love you too. Now, lets take about my allowance."  
Near the back of the group, Fred was getting another safety briefing.  
"…and don't get involved in anything I can't handle." She parroted.  
"I know I keep lecturing but its for your own good."  
Fred linked her arm through both the worrying watchers.  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"You OK?" Angel asked his seer.  
Her brow was creased and she seemed as if she was going to fall over at any moment.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." He voice sounded distracted and faint.   
Her step faltered and she nearly fell into bush.   
"Hey!"   
He grabbed her waist and she leaned into his shoulder, her body shaking violently.   
"Cordy?"  
His raised voice caught the attention of the rest of the group. Faith caught the girl as she wavered again, her convulsions loosening Angel's grip on her.  
Faith let her down onto the floor supporting her head while Angel supported her back, afraid she would seriously hurt herself.   
Reaching up, he pulled her eyelid up as gently as he could and swore when he saw what was there.  
Her pupil was massively dilated and her eyes were no longer the brown flecked with green he knew. They were gold.  
"Willow!"  
Willow murmured something softly and Cordelia's body stilled. For a second, Angel felt her heart stop.   
Much to his relief, it jump started again and she sat bolt upright, her eyes opening and finding his gaze.  
"Cordelia?"  
"No. We have taken control of her body to relay our messages about the End of Days."  
"Who are you?"  
"The Powers that Be. To be at our most effective we need a host to communicate our wishes. Your seer is to be our host."  
The body stood and spoke again.  
"Warriors, come to us."  
Angel, Buffy and Faith came in front of her.  
"William the Bloody? Where is he?"  
"Here." Spike shuffled next to Faith nervously.  
"All kneel."  
They obeyed the instruction and Cordelia's hands touched each of their foreheads once.  
"You will battle tonight and you will each lose something. We cannot protect you from your enemies, only give you direction. Angel you shall face the spirit of torture. Faith, the spirit of vengeance. Spike, the spirit of betrayal and Buffy, the spirit of pain. You have a better chance of beating these opponents than if you fought each other's. Other forms of evil will be brought forth. They too must be battled. You must win. Now rise and complete your destiny."  
The four stood in unison, almost as if they were programmed.   
Cordelia, or at least her body let them lead, she herself walking behind them.   
The others gave each other confused looks before following as well.   
  
Everyone came to a stop, on the grass outside the remains of Sunnydale High.  
"Time?"  
"11.58."  
"I command thee End of Days. Consurgo! Consurgo! Consurgo!"  
The ground trembled and began to split.   
"Jesus…" Gunn whispered.   
"Gosh…" Fred said in awe, taking an involuntary step backwards.  
Cordelia turned and faced the warriors.   
For a moment the powers admired them.   
Angel stood, a machete in hand, eyes locked on his target.  
Buffy and Faith were in their automatic slayer fight pose, a crossbow for Faith and a crowbar for Buffy.   
Spike held a gun and a stake. Never could be to prepared.  
The powers were pleased. The most powerful slayer in history, her slayer line continued in the brunette, the souled vampire and the famed William the Bloody, now reformed to fight for good.   
They stepped out of their way, standing behind the mortals. Why they were involved, the powers couldn't understand. It wasn't their fight. So why did they care?  
  
Dawn was speechless. She thought she'd seen it all, but obviously she had been wrong. Coming from the ground were four HUGE….things, obviously the main ones that Buffy, Spike, Angel and Faith had to fight.   
Behind them were an assortment of vampires, demons and some skinny slimy thing.   
"One thing too say. Ick!"  
Both groups, evil and good, moved towards each other.  
"Go!" Buffy screamed.   
She charged towards the demons, along with Faith, Angel and Spike.  
"Now which one of you would be pain?"  
The tallest of the four main demons stepped forward.   
"Had to ask didn't I?"  
The demons body was dark blue, with red eyes and a sparse covering of hair the same colour.   
Pain's arms shot forward and knocked Buffy backwards until she hit a bench.   
"Ouch!"  
Pain came towards her and she pretended to play dead. When within hitting distance, Buffy used the crowbar to strike the demon's knees.   
"You deserve the pain you receive. Your mother, your sister's near death, the loss of your love….I distribute all that. You deserve it all."  
"Don't mention my mother!"  
"Why? Hurts too much, knowing you were to blame?"  
"No! It wasn't my fault, the doctors told me."  
"They were lying. Your mother wouldn't have died if you had been there…instead you were slaying…it is your fault."  
Buffy stood there frozen in place. It wasn't true. Was it?  
"Buffy, fight it!" Tara yelled, she'd just staked only her second vampire, with Wesley's help. "It's trying to psyche you out!" A green, scaly thing with a long head that tried to punch her in the stomach cut her off.   
Dawn used her energy to blast the attacker with a bolt of energy that turned it into demon flakes.   
Buffy heeded Tara's advice.  
She ignored the taunts and rained blows all over the lumbering demon. Although big, it was slow.   
Pulling the dagger she had concealed in her jacket pocket and unsheathing it she looked into Pain's eyes.   
"Nobody messes with me and lives."  
Her body worked on autopilot, finding the demon's power source (it was in its stomach) with a knowledge she didn't know she possessed.  
We can give you guidance, the Powers had said through Cordelia.  
This was their guidance. Implanting the knowledge they needed to kill each of their enemies.   
She plunged the dagger into a slightly lighter patch of skin and watched as the demon howled in pain (how ironic, she thought to herself) before dropping to the ground with a heavy thud.   
  
Meanwhile, Spike was having a slightly harder time.   
Betrayal had split into two and he was now in the middle of a Spike sandwich.  
"Can't we work something out? You know, talk about it?"  
Behind him, one half of the demon growled in his ear.  
"You know betrayal is never fair…you turned on your kind and fight against them. You are sickening!"  
"Maybe…but I'm closer to the slayer than you'll ever be mate."  
Elbowing him soundly he turned and fired the gun he held in his hand at one of its two heads.   
Unfortunately, demon brain splattered across his leather jacket.  
"Damn! Now you have to really pay."  
The brother of the big nasty he had just killed pushed him.  
"You killed him!" the demon roared.  
"Well, duh!"   
The demon stumbled around, obviously disorientated.  
~ When one is slain, his twin will weaken. Strike fast, before he regains his full strength .~  
"Where did that come from?"  
He ducked under a poorly aimed punch and buried the stake inside his second demon brain of the night.  
Now both lying on the floor, they merged into one, yellow gooey mass.   
"Now that's what I call sibling bonding."  
  
"Die! Damn! You! Stupid! Bastard!"   
Faith was a little exasperated. Vengeance was really pissing her off. She'd be wrestling with the human looking demon for what seemed like an eternity. The only clue her adversary was supernatural was the ridges running down it's chest and arms. And they were hurting her bad.  
"Get off of me!"  
The demon was digging its spines into her flesh while pressing her into the ground and trying to disable her before he went in for the kill.   
"Nuh huh."  
She brought her knees up to her chest and powered the demon through the air.   
Grabbing the crossbow he had knocked out of her hand earlier, she aimed it at the spiral on its back, where all the ridges met.   
"You will never gain the other slayer's trust. She will bide her time and when you least expect it, she will destroy you."  
"She won't."  
"She'll never forgive you."  
Instantaneously she heard Buffy's voice in her head.   
"Don't listen! Just kill!"  
Faith, still unsure as to what was happening decided to go with her gut instinct.  
"Sorry. I don't believe in Vengeance."   
She released the catch on her weapon and the demon groaned in agony before turning into something that looked like overdone toast.  
  
"Ah, Angelus."  
"The name's Angel."  
The demon laughed, its putrid breath hitting Angel full force.  
"You can change your name as much as you want but you'll never change what you are."  
"How about less talk and more fighting."  
The demon blocked Angel's first strike easily, using his own sword to deflect the blow.  
"I am the master of all the pain you inflicted on your victims, even your friends. You know nothing about torture compared to me."  
"I think I can give you a run for your money.  
This time the demon was too slow to avoid the sword being thrust through his left side.  
Torture obviously didn't like getting a taste of its own medicine.  
The demon's tail hit Angel across the head, provoking his game face into being.  
"You shouldn't have done that."  
Angel put all his weight into barging the demon with his shoulder.   
Caught of balance he fell to his knees, his tail caught underneath him and now useless.  
Like the other warriors, Angel's body acted automatically and he cut the head of the demon off in one clean stroke.  
"Done."  
He turned and saw a splattered Spike, a bleeding Faith and a remarkably clean Buffy.   
His gaze turned to the others who were now faced with empty air.  
"Where are the others demons?"  
"They just…" Anya began.  
"Vanished." Giles finished.  
Cordelia moved to the centre of the circle they had all unconsciously made.   
"You have won. With the destruction of the four warriors for evil you have closed the hell mouth. For 300 years the gap between Hell and Earth will be impossible to breach. You have saved the world from destruction."  
"Woo hoo!" Xander grinned, hugging Anya like there was no tomorrow.  
At the glare he received from the powers he shut up.  
"We said you would all lose something. Come to us."  
Once again, all four warriors kneeled in front of Cordelia.  
"Slayers, you have performed your sacred duty well. Buffy, you have made the ultimate sacrifice and even your alliance with a creature of evil has proved to be beneficial for the world. Faith, despite your crimes against our fight, you have saved and helped more than you have killed. You have reformed yourself and have fought most nobly. Both of you have suffered for your fight. Now you will lose one more thing."  
Buffy glanced towards Dawn worriedly.  
"No, your loss will not be of that kind. You both will lose your vulnerability. From this day forward you will be impervious to supernatural forces. You will not be killed nor harmed by any evil. You may stand."  
They did and moved away to stand with the others.  
"William the Bloody. Spike. The human's used their technology to end your ability to harm the innocent. You will lose your chip-"  
"You can't do that!" Dawn cried. She'd become rather fond of the blonde vampire. And she knew if he could harm humans, his involvement in the Scooby gang would be over.  
"- and will gain a human soul. You will fight for redemption and when we deem you have paid your debt, your humanity will be restored."   
"Is this under condition? A happiness clause perhaps?" Giles asked tiredly. Making sure Spike never had a moment of happiness would take some doing.  
"No. There will be no clause, the soul will be anchored. Away."  
Spike rose, still confused as to why he had been deemed worthy to receive a soul.  
"Angel. The prophecy you received when this vessel I inhabit nearly died has come to pass. You have faced fiends, demons and the End of Days and triumphed. You will lose your warrior status. You have earned your redemption and thus, we reward you with your humanity. You may stand."  
Staggering backwards and caught by Fred and Gunn, who were smiling wildly.   
"Human?"   
"Yes."  
A smile tugged at his lips.   
"Your gifts will be bestowed at sunrise."  
A gold mist seemed to emerge from Cordelia's body and floated above behind her.   
"Angel?"   
She sounded confused and scared. Once again she wavered and Angel caught her, possibly for the last time with his vampire ability.  
"The powers possessed you to guide us. We won Cordy. And I'm going to be human!"  
"I knew you could do it."  
She leaned on him and he smiled.   
Finally, things were going his way.  
She smiled back and opened her mouth to say something else.   
Then she slumped over onto his chest.   
"Cordy? Cordelia?"  
His voice raised in panic as he sank to the ground, her still in his arms.  
"What's wrong with her?" Faith questioned.  
Although nobody spoke, everyone felt an answer come into their minds.   
~ Her body couldn't handle the possession. The visions had already weakened her brain and the pressure of our presence overloaded it. She will pass within minutes. Do not pity her death. It was just, she fought and died according to her destiny, on behalf of her warrior. ~  
"Because of me?"  
~ We kept her alive this long so she could continue providing you with visions. Now they are no longer needed, she is no longer under our protection. ~  
Cordelia's eyes opened weakly.   
"It's gonna be alright."  
He could tell by the look she gave him that she knew he was trying to convince himself more than her.  
"It hurts so bad…" Her voice was so soft, so scared.  
"Save her!"  
There was no answer.   
"Please make it stop hurting."   
He knew what she wanted.   
"No, Cordelia, I won't do it. I won't."  
They'd talked about this before. She'd promised to kill him if he ever changed again and he promised her that if one day she was ever in so much pain, from visions or a battle injury, that she could never be cured or saved from that he would do the same for her.  
He looked at the air around him, wanting to speak to the powers, plead with them again.  
"Come on! You're supposed to help innocents!"  
Still no response.  
"If you won't then I will."  
He lowered his head to her neck and whispered softly to her.  
"Open your eyes Cordelia."  
He could see it took a lot of effort to do even that, the most simple of taks.  
"I have to do this."  
Understanding, that's what he saw in her eyes, as they closed for the last time.   
He felt the demon inside him rise to the surface and morph his face.   
His fangs sunk into her neck, letting the warm blood fill his mouth. It had been so long since he'd tasted human blood. Kate had been the last.   
It seemed to hum, making his whole body feel like it was vibrating.  
He could feel, people tugging his arms but he ignored them and cut his wrist, ready to raise it to her lips.  
"Angel! Do you really want to damn her to the life of a soulless demon. The powers will show her no mercy if this is your doing."  
He raised his head.   
"I can't lose her Wesley!"  
His desperation was plain to see.   
"Angel…don't do this to her. You know she wouldn't want this."  
Xander. Of all people to give him advice on Cordy…but he was right. Cordelia would never forgive him.  
He pulled her closer to him so her head was resting against his neck and her arms resting in her lap.   
"I'm so sorry Cordelia. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I think it best we put her into night clothes. When we call the hospital it will look less suspicious." Giles instructed the group.  
"I'll do it." Buffy volunteered.   
"I'll help too. I mean if you need me." Fred whispered.   
Wesley patted her on the back. This was hard for her. During her time with Angel Investigations, she'd really bonded with Cordelia.   
Angel just sat staring blankly at the wall behind Tara's head.  
She was dead.   
Nothing would ever bring her back. She'd never hug him when he did something nice or bring movies to the hotel to cheer him up when he was, as she called it, in brood mode.   
She was dead.  
  
The two girls went upstairs to Buffy's room to where Cordelia lay unmoving.  
They slipped a pair of zebra-print pyjamas on her and pulled the duvet over her.   
"She looks so peaceful." Fred murmured, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.  
Buffy didn't answer and Fred looked up.  
"Oh!"   
The blonde had silent tears running down her cheeks.   
"She's the first."  
"The first what?"  
"The first of us to die. I came back. Cordelia, Xander, Willow and me went to school together. They nicknamed us the Scoobies after the cartoon. She's the first."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault." Buffy said, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.  
"No. It's mine."  
The low voice from the doorway made both Buffy and Fred jump a mile into the air.  
"Angel…"  
"Don't. Just leave. For a minute. Please."  
They nodded and left, not closing the door completely.  
He kneeled next to her, marvelling at how childlike and innocent she looked.  
Her hair. Dark and lustrous, falling over the pillow in gentle waves.  
Her eyes. Closed now but still framed beautifully by perfectly arched brows and long lashes. He remembered finding her eyelash curlers on her desk once. He'd thought they it was some instrument of torture. She'd laughed for a week about that one.  
Her nose. Just the right length and shape.  
Her mouth. All lipstick rubbed off but still full and pouty.  
Her chin. Still jutting out proudly, showing the world what she was made of.   
He buried his head in the pillow and grabbed her limp, cool hand in his.  
"I'm sorry Cordelia. This is my entire fault. I should have found a way to stop the visions, I should have been able to protect you."   
He laughed bitterly.  
"I can't believe this is the price I pay for life. Twice now."   
He touched her cheek and wished it felt warm to the touch.  
"But I'm gonna sort everything out Cordy. I promise. When Vocah hurt you, I stood by your bed and promised you that I'd get you back because I needed you. When you were sucked into Pylea, all I wanted was to get you back, screw the consequences. When Wolfram and Hart kidnapped us and dumped us in the middle of the desert, knowing I'd burn and you'd die of exposure or dehydration, you found somewhere for us to hide and covered me up all day until we could get away. When they tried to get Darla to kill you, I staked her. All those times I promised to take care of you and I didn't. I'm making the same promise. I'll find a way to make this right. I'll do it I swear."  
He bent down and kissed her forehead.   
"I promise."  
He opened the door and Buffy, Fred, Giles and Wesley flew in, landing in a heap on the floor.  
They blushed, having been caught listening to a private exchange. They were just worried. Angel was not in the most stable of minds at the moment. There was no telling what he might do.  
"I'm going out. Take care of her. And DON'T ring the hospital until I get back."  
The firmness of his voice left no room for argument.   
Giles nodded.  
Angel practically ran down the stairs and past the silent group gathered in Buffy's living room.   
"Where's he going?"  
"Probably to do some heavy duty staking. When things get bad, he does that." Gunn explained, sitting on the couch between Dawn and Faith.  
"So what…how has it been? Working with them?"  
Gunn smiled.  
"Good. Angel, he ain't so bad once you get past the brooding. And he's been getting better with that. We actually managed to take him to a fireworks party on New Years Eve. There was this throw the ball to knock the coconut over and win a prize thing. Cordelia…she wanted one of those bears so bad but she wouldn't let Angel just throw the damn ball for her. So she wasted about $15 dollars of his money on winning one by herself."  
Willow and Xander smiled.  
"Sounds like the Queen C I used to know."  
  
"The Powers that Be?"  
No answer.  
"OK, lets try this again. Power's that be!"  
~ What do you want? You are soon to be mortal. We don't serve the whims of the likes of you. ~  
"I'm here to make a deal. Take back my life and give it to her."  
~ Why bother us with this? You know our answer. You consulted us about your other friend and received the same answer as you will tonight. No. ~  
"This is different. She was not meant to receive the visions, she is…she was only a human."  
~ Yet, she carried them and served her purpose. We extended her life…there is nothing else we can do for her. ~  
"Yes you can. You did it once, you can do it again."  
~ Last time we saved two warriors. ~  
"This time you'll be saving a girl who didn't deserve this life but made the best of it anyway. A girl who had a chance to give her visions up but she kept them because she felt it was her duty, so she could guide me to this. If you have one ounce of compassion then please bring her back. Please, you can't ask me to pay this price."  
There was silence and Angel was afraid the Powers had gone.  
~ We will contemplate what you have said and make a decision. ~  
"Thank you."  
He walked back to Buffy's house and prayed, something he hadn't done in a very long time.  
  
"Somebody should stay in the room with her. When he comes back, he might try something stupid."  
Wesley rubbed the bridge of his nose at the same time as Giles. The pressure was obviously getting to them both.  
"I will. You know, in case he gets violent."   
Faith climbed the stairs and sat on the chair in the corner, just looking at Cordelia.  
She'd seen a lot of dead bodies in her time, demon and otherwise.  
But seeing how torn up Angel, Wesley, Fred and Gunn were, as well as the pain felt by all the others, made it all the more real.   
The simple fact that Angel had tried to turn Cordelia into something he despised clued her into the fact that he loved her. Maybe not the tortured romance that was Buffy and Angel but there was love.  
Definitely the deepest friendship but she had a feeling there were feelings there as yet untapped.   
The door opening and the man she was thinking of bursting in halted her train of thought.  
He didn't seem to notice she was sitting there, so preoccupied with whatever he was thinking about.  
He kneeled beside Cordelia's body, clutching he hand like she would disappear.   
When he leaned over and started talking to her in a low whisper, Faith began to get concerned  
"I did it."  
The grave tone of his voice, the way he was looking at Cordelia gave Faith the shivers.   
She stood at the top of the stairs and hissed loudly, making sure she could see Angel through the gap between the door and the frame.  
"Buffy!"  
The blonde slayer came running followed by the whole crew.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Look at him…something's going on."   
They all traipsed into the room, Dawn closing the blinds just as the sun began to peek over the horizon.   
  
They all knew instantly when the powers bestowed their gifts.  
Faith and Buffy yelped loudly, feeling a pinching sensation all over their bodies as any vulnerability to supernatural forces was expelled from their bodies.  
Spike collapsed to the floor gripping his head in pain. His face changed several times in rapid succession and his chest felt like it was going to explode. When it was over he was curled into a ball, obviously beginning to repent for his past sins.   
Meanwhile, small blue webs of energy were wrapping themselves around Angel then moving into his skin. Fleetingly he thought it felt like water, sloshing over his skin.  
Then it all stopped.  
Everyone waited with baited breath, waiting for someone to make the first move.   
Wesley was going to be the one to do it but before he could even take one step, the gold mist that was the powers appeared over Cordelia's body.  
~ We have considered your request. Since this is the second time you have been willing to sacrifice your own happiness for another we grant her life. Do not call on us again. ~  
"What the hell-?" Gunn murmured.  
"Thank you."  
Angel's voice was the last heard.  
The blue energy that had invaded his body earlier started to travel down his arm, through his fingers to those of hers, then along her arm and into her chest.  
The force was almost unbearable for Angel but he held on, knowing this was the only way.  
Almost as soon as it had started, the power stopped with an abrupt bang.  
The room was still for a moment, everyone stunned by what they had just seen.  
They were spurred into awareness when Cordelia began to move.   
She coughed and her chest began to rise and fall gently.   
"Cordy?"  
She didn't wake just rolled into her side, face level with Angel's.  
"Don't wanna get up."  
He laughed.  
"Cordy? Come on, you have too."  
She opened one eye, then the other.  
"What? Where am I?"  
She sat up and looked at Angel, wanting to know what was going on.  
He took his hand away from hers and placed both on either side of her face, wanting to make sure she was really alive.  
"Cordy?"  
"Yes, that's my name. Now is someone going to tell me what's going on?"  
"You were-"  
"And then-"  
"Energy-"  
"ONE at a time!"  
She turned to Angel again, figuring he'd give her the most reasonable answer.   
Boy was she wrong.  
"What's going on? The last thing I remember is you saying you were going to become human…"   
His eyes dropped from hers and skittered away.  
"Angel? What aren't you telling me?"  
He looked up at her, his hands locking with hers again.   
"I…I made another deal with the powers. Like last time with Buffy."  
She gasped.  
"No, Angel…please tell me you didn't do this!"  
"Do what? And what about last time?"  
Angel looked at Buffy, knowing she may very well take what he was about to say the hardest.   
"The first Thanksgiving I was in LA, I became human-"  
"But I was there. I'm pretty sure I would remember."  
"I turned back the day, or rather the powers did. If I had stayed human, you would have died before you were due too. They gave me alone the memory so I could stop the same thing happening again. So when Cordy…I asked them to give her the humanity they were going to give to me."  
~ Essentially, she has his life force inside of her. She is human and alive in every way. No more visions, her purpose is served. ~  
Cordelia had started to cry and he pulled her too him, hugging her tightly.  
"Big…stupid…idiot….You shouldn't have done this." she sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I had too." He replied, stroking her hair, like her had so many times during her visions, just to offer comfort.  
"Thank you." She sniffled.   
He smiled.  
"Your welcome." He lowered the tone of his voice and continued. "You know I love you right?"  
She laughed through her tears and when she looked up she was smiling.  
"Ditto!" She threw her arms around him again, smiling at the rest of the room over his head.  
"Um…one thing." Faith pulled open the blind directly behind Angel.  
Instinctively Cordelia covered him with the duvet she was lying under and Spike ducked inside Buffy's wardrobe.   
"What are you doing!" she screeched.  
"No wait. She's right. No flames, no smoke…he's not a vampire."  
Angel peeked out from his hiding spot and screwed up his eyes against the harsh glare of the sun.   
"I'm…al-"  
Cordelia put her hand on his chest and felt the heart that resided there beat wildly.  
"Your alive. They let you keep your humanity."  
~ We realised a reward with the price of his closest confidant's life was not a reward at all. We have given him his reward as promised and erased the previous toll. ~  
"So he's alive and she's alive…Buffy and Faith have increased power and Spike has a soul…I don't think things could get any better!" Willow smiled, pulling the blind closed so Spike could come out of hiding.   
"Um, I'd like to match your good news and raise you with one more. I'm going to be a daddy!"  
"Today really is a day for new beginnings."  
  
Cordelia heard the conversations going on around her and smiled at the news but her attention was focused elsewhere.  
She crawled off the bed, her legs feeling slightly weak, and kneeled next to Angel  
"Angel…"  
He shook his head, knowing what she would say.  
She pressed a finger to his lips before he could speak.  
"Angel…" even though she willed herself not to, she could still feel tears start to gather. "I can't even say how amazing what you did for me was. I just want you to know that…I'd do the same thing for you in a heartbeat."  
"I know."  
She leaned forward and kissed him, letting her lips linger on his for a beat too long for it too be a just friends kiss. Neither moved, just glad to feel something they never thought they'd feel again.  
When she pulled away, she was immediately pulled into a three-way hug with Wesley, Gunn and Fred, then onto Buffy, Willow and Xander. After receiving smiles and more hugs from Giles, Anya, Tara and Dawn, and a "glad to see you back cheerleader" from Spike she was pulled out of the room to celebrate.  
Before she went through the door she looked back, seeing Angel still shell shocked and smiled.  
"What the hell was that?" he breathed in wonder after the room was empty, touching his lips with his fingertips.  
"Hey! Alive boy! Aren't your brooding days meant to be over?" he heard Xander yell.   
As he went to join the party he decided that everything else could wait.   
After all, he still had a lifetime to live. 


End file.
